


The Yawndere

by TheSakuraTree



Category: Arcadia, Arcadia (Original Universe), Original Work, original universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Height Differences, Height Kink, Height difference, NOT vore, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, TOO BEEG, Tenet References, The BFG References, The Twilight Zone References, epicly owned, gottem lmao B)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSakuraTree/pseuds/TheSakuraTree
Summary: big giant lady, small girl, it's gay, we all know what's going to happen, just click on the title and let's get this over with.We live in a twilight world. And there are no friends at dusk.But there ARE lesbians, of course!
Collections: Tales of The Sapphic Sisterhood, The Alphabet Mafia





	The Yawndere

Legend tells of The Yawndere, one of the creatures who inhabit the gap between day and night. This beast snatches children from their beds, sheep from fields. A large part of children who have "gone missing" have in fact been devoured by the Yawndere. Between the waking and the dream world there is a stretch which is crossed every night by billions. Animal and human minds must all rest at some point. In the instant they pass through this twilight world, their bodies momentarily solidify in the realm of the Yawndere. All the giant has to do is wait.  
  
Or, so it's supposed to be, anyway. It makes for a good story, but Tiffany had never really **believed** in it. Could she?  
  
The tale stuck with her, though, and she found the Yawndere lumbering across her mind now and again. She felt oddly fascinated by the idea of being snatched from her bed and eaten by this gigantic beast. It made her "itch"...  
  
As usual, she did feel an itch between her legs just thinking about this. Now, at this point, most of us would just go to the bathroom to release a little steam. But Tiffany, the thorniest hornball this side of the Mentucky River, could probably masturbate in her sleep if she wanted to. So she found it perfectly natural, in her pajamas, among FOUR other college students, to spread her legs wide under the covers and relieve herself right there in bed.  
  
And that's what she did, to the delight of her younger classmate who had secretly fallen in love with Tiffany and "itched" once or twice as a result. It was unfortunate that she was so good at staying silent, though; if she had only revealed her feelings in that moment, Tiffany would have been happy to show her just how she scratched her itches.  
  
Temporarily sated, Tiffany relaxed and her head floated back onto the pillow. _I wonder if she's lonely_ , she thought, as she drifted off to sleep. _The Yawndere may be sexy, but is there anyone else like her in the twilight?_  
  
Suddenly, as if she had spawned a nightmare with her very words, Tiffany felt a vast squishy plate beneath her, a hand lifting her swiftly to the Yawndere's gaping maw. Her last thought was, _Damn. She **IS** sexy._ This may not have been the right thing to focus on, but it mattered little, as this is where Tiffany's story ends. So it seemed. But as her legs kicked frantically in the air, dangling from two of the giantess' fingers, Tiffany was suddenly put into free fall, not over the cavernous mouth, but over the giantess' chest. Next, the giantess CAUGHT her. _Why?_

**Author's Note:**

> get u a gf
> 
> nap on her tiddy
> 
> I bet you the Yawndere's cup size is a G. G-inormous!  
> (I'm not sorry)


End file.
